Coop Quests
Cooperative Mode, commonly called "Coop" or "Co-op," contains a separate quest chain that must be done in groups of 2-4 players. One player, the leader, creates the room, then either invites other players by giving out the room ID or posts the room publicly on the Room Board and/or Crew Chat. To join a room, either browse the list of public rooms or enter a room ID in the search field. Coop Room The coop room is the staging area for a coop group. Rooms can stay open for a maximum of 1 hour at a time, or until the leader closes the room. Any player in the room can choose a coop quest. The player who does will expend their own AP to start the quest, while other players will not pay any AP to join the quest. Like raid bosses, the coop quest host will earn 1 red chest while the MVP also earns 1 red chest. After a quest is chosen for the first time, a Select Support button appears. Players choose a support summon from among those set by the other players in the room. When doing more than one quest in the same room, the last support summon chosen will default for the next quest, so players have to proactively change their chosen support summon if necessary. There is a coop room chat, and also an Item tab. The Item tab can be used to easily restore AP, but also coop buff items are used here. Coop buff items grant various benefits, stack up to 10 times each (except for potions at 4), and last until the room closes. They can be purchased from the Quest Items shop with materials obtained during coop quests. Coop Quest Overview Coop quests consist of a single raid boss. Each quest varies in mechanics and difficulty. All players in the coop room join the battle at the same time and fight in tandem. There are trophies for completing every quest in a stage and for unlocking additional stages. There are also trophies for completing a large number of coop quests using each class which reward highly sought-after distinctions needed to unlock Row IV classes. The following tables contain the minimum necessary coop quests to reach Extra mode, where players commonly farm for s, s, and Class Champion Weapon replicas. In order to clear a quest, players must host the quest themselves. Note that this will not unlock every quest along the way. | |valign=top| |} Coop Quest Hints/Strategies Hard= |-|Extra= Daily Missions Each day at 05:00 JST, all players receive a new set of 3 coop missions to complete. Completing each mission earns 1 Mission Point (MP), and completing all the missions for the day earns 1 . The types of missions include: * Complete any 5 coop quests (this is always one of the 3 missions). * Complete a specific quest. ** While progressing through the coop quests, these missions will always be in a stage you have already unlocked, but it will not necessarily be a quest you have already unlocked. ** Even after unlocking Extra stages, these missions will always be Hard difficulty. ** Sometimes, the mission will say "Clear stage X 2 times," but you will complete the mission and earn the MP after only clearing once. * Obtain a certain number of specific items. ** 5 of a bronze chest item, 3 of a silver chest item, or 1 of a gold chest item. Click on the item icon to see which stages drop the item. * Use a specific number of coop room buff items. These can be purchased in the Shop or within a Coop Room from the Items tab. ** 3 Fortuitous Feathers Mission Point Shop MP is used to purchase items in the Missions Rewards store. All items cost 1 MP to buy. Items have a limited inventory and will stay sold out until the entire store is bought out, after which all items will have their original quantities restored. If you complete all daily missions every day, it will take 21 days to reset the shop. Category:Gameplay